Ambushed
by NataliaBoaVista
Summary: Calleigh ambushes Ryan in the garage for a surprise bit of action, but how far will she get before she's interrupted? CaRWash One Shot!


**So, I completely _don't _ship CaRWash. I'm a full-fledged EC shipper! Buuut after CSI: Miami's seventh season finale on Monday night I got this into my head and couldn't get it out. Plus I needed to write something different. So yes, I wrote a CaRWash one shot. I kinda like it though... :P**

**Slightly suggestive, but eh, not really. Hope you enjoy (or at least find it funny if you're not a shipper of this variety. I know I laughed while I wrote it. Not knocking the ship or anything *ahem*.) I'll stop rambling now! I just haven't posted any fics in a while and it feels good to write this AN... anyways like I said, done with the rambling! **

**Enjoy!**

Calleigh was sitting in waiting. Almost like a cheetah ready to pounce on her prey. She was in a secluded corner of the garage, where she could easily see down the hall enough to know who was coming in, but out of the way enough that they couldn't see her.

She chose the garage for two main reasons. The first being that it was almost the only place in the whole Miami Dade Crime Lab that didn't have windows for walls. There were a few windows near the door mostly, but they were fogged, which was a plus. There was one window that was clear, and it was also in the perfect position for her to see out if need be. It wouldn't be hard to spot him through fogged glass anyway, seeing as he was wearing bright orange today. The second reason was that a certain person by the name of Ryan Wolfe (said orange shirt wearer) had been put down to process this car.

Calleigh didn't know _why _she was so attracted to him. He was younger than her, practically a kid when he started on his first case. Actually, now that she thought about it, his first case was probably the first time she felt that attraction. She'd just met him, but the way he took care of the case (which incidentally involved her father) and handled himself made her like him right away.

She had no idea how his love life was. He seemed innocent enough, which made her even more predatory. Then again, he had grown up _a lot_ since the time they met and she was sure he could have pick of any of the girls in Miami. Either way, innocent or not, she was going to enjoy herself.

She looked up, coming out of her thoughts just in time. She could see the familiar bright orange blob through the fogged window. But there was a brown blob beside it. _Crap_ she thought. Not Eric. Not now!

She moved so she could see out the window that was clear. Sure enough both Ryan and Eric were coming down the hall. Both of them were holding folders. Calleigh prayed Eric would leave Ryan and head off to some other lab. _Any _other lab!

They were coming closer. Ryan was talking, Eric was giving Ryan half of his attention, rolling his eyes a bit, and reading whatever was in his folder all at once. Calleigh closed her eyes for a second, hoping that the powers that be would force Eric into turning the corner. She opened them again and almost jumped for joy when Eric turned right to go down a separate hall, and Ryan turned left. He looked bored as he approached the door of the garage. Calleigh sat, ready to strike. Ryan grabbed the door handle with his left hand and opened, since he was holding his papers in his right. He did a sort of awkward little dance behind the door before turning enough to switch the folder to his left hand and _finally _enter the garage.

Calleigh didn't move, she was still sitting in the same position. He obviously hadn't noticed anyone else was there. He casually took off the jacket he was wearing and grabbed the only lab coat with R. WOLFE embroidered on it. Calleigh stood up, not able to really help herself. She strode over to Ryan and put her hand on his back. He almost jumped a foot into the air, spinning around to face her.

"Jesus Calleigh! You scared me! I thought I was alone."

She smirked. "Nope. You thought I'd let you do this all alone?"

Ryan looked confused. "Well I usually do it-"

"That sounds _great,_ Ryan!" Calleigh said, interrupting him.

"What... sounds great?"

Calleigh smiled and surprising herself and Ryan - who was still clueless as to her motives - grabbed his tie and pulled him up against herself by it. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Calleigh, what are you -"

She shushed him again by putting her finger up to his lips. "Why do you always wear a tie to work Ryan?" she asked, while loosening it with her fingers and grinning. "You're way too uptight. You need to _relax _once in a while."

Ryan put his hands over hers. "Calleigh... we're at work!"

She couldn't stop smiling. That was the only thing she needed to hear to keep her going. He wanted her too, he practically just admit it without meaning to. He wanted to continue, oh yes, but they were at _work_.

"There's an empty car right there..." she trailed off, letting Ryan think what he wanted. She kept moving her fingers under his hands. She slipped his tie out from under the collar of his shirt and looked at it. "You have some horribly ugly ties."

He rolled his eyes, ignoring her tie comment. "We can't. What about you and Eric... Calleigh," finally realizing what she had said before, Ryan practically gasped. "You didn't just suggest using an unprocessed car from a _crime _to... do whatever it is you want to do with me in did you?!"

"What? Nooo," she said, dragging out the word 'no'. "That car has already been processed!" She had already pushed the lab coat Ryan had been wearing off of his shoulders and was trying to unbutton his shirt. She only had a few undone when he put his hands around her wrists and started pushing her away.

"Calleigh, don't get me wrong, you're beautiful and everything, but _Eric_. I know you two are together now, or at least you were. I'm already on his bad side and I don't need something like this to make it worse."

Calleigh rolled her eyes. "Eric and I never _were _together. We had a thing. That's it."

"But still..." Ryan had temporarily forgotten that Calleigh was practically attacking him with sexual desire and had let go of her wrists. She took this opportunity to; in a burst of sexually charged energy (which she needed seeing as Ryan was bigger than her in every way) shove him up against the door of the car she'd earlier suggested for her little plan. Ryan again looked completely shocked at her. His mouth was slightly open and he was staring at her with his eyebrows furrowed.

She took _this _opportunity to stand on her tip-toes and press her mouth against his. He kissed back, on accident of course, and he immediately regretted it. Calleigh pulled away, grinning. She had been pressed up against him, and well, she could _feel _Ryan's want for her.

"I knew you wanted this too," she said.

"No, no. Calleigh, _please_, I'm a guy. Any girl jumping in my pants randomly this way would obviously turn me on..."

Calleigh laughed out loud. She'd never heard Ryan talk that way before, and she found it very funny that he was using that as an excuse. "Technically I'm not in your pants yet, but we can fix that, can't we?" She proceeded to use her one hand to try to undo Ryan's belt. She was glad his shirt was still tucked in, it wasn't in her way. He pressed even farther back into the car that he was still leaning against.

"Calleigh!" Ryan started to protest again. Calleigh cut him off by kissing him again, using her tongue to keep him from talking.

"Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are?" she said between kisses. Ryan continued to stand there, letting her kiss him and despite trying with all his might not to, kissing back, while she kept trying to get his belt off. She was getting annoyed that it wasn't cooperating with her and was starting to get quite frantic. "Damn it," she mumbled.

Ryan smirked. "I would've thought you of all people would be more skilled at getting a belt off."

"Shut up." She jumped onto Ryan, with her legs around his waist. Unfortunately the car was behind him so she couldn't wrap her legs all the way around, and it forced him to hold her up by putting his arms around her and holding onto her back. She smiled and he couldn't help grinning back. "If we don't hurry this up you're going to need to find a bathroom."

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "Did you know that our very own Frank Tripp hid a stack of dirty magazines he confiscated once in the rafter above the second stall in the first floor men's bathroom?"

Calleigh opened her mouth and smacked Ryan on the shoulder. "He did not!"

Ryan nodded. "You know how tall he is. He could reach up there if he stood on the toilet too. Anyways, we can't do this here, and I _will _use those magazines if necessary."

Calleigh almost started laughing again. Instead she looked over Ryan and saw the same brown blob from before out the window. He was definitely headed for the garage and he was almost there.

"Crap!" she said, sliding down and off of Ryan, who stood where he was and didn't know whether to feel disappointed or relieved.

"What?" he said, turning around to look in the direction she had.

"Eric's coming! Do up your damn shirt!"

Ryan looked down. Half of his shirt was hanging out of his jeans and it was unbuttoned halfway down. When had Calleigh gotten that far with the buttons? He started to button his shirt while Calleigh grabbed his discarded lab coat and threw it at him, along with his tie. She picked up the folder and papers he had dropped the first time she had pressed herself up against him. "Don't bother with tucking your shirt in or putting on the tie! Just hide it!" She turned around in time to see Eric open the door, walk in, and look around.

"Hey guys..." he looked at Ryan whose back was towards him. It looked an awful lot like he was struggling with getting his arm into the sleeve of his lab coat. "Uh... what are you doing?"

Ryan turned around mumbling complaints about the lab coat, then stood up straight and looked as if he'd just gotten stuck for a moment. Nothing else incriminating was obvious. He'd stuffed his tie into one of the lab coats pockets and hoped Eric either didn't notice he wasn't wearing it now, or didn't even remember he was wearing one to begin with. "Oh hey Eric! Calleigh and I were just going to start on this car," he paused, thinking about the double meaning of that sentence, and then continured, "we were just talking about some stuff first."

"Yea, I was just about to get a lab coat on..." Calleigh said, since she was standing near the rack of lab coats and thought it looked considerably true.

"Hey! Now that you're here and you're the car expert why don't you help her?!" Ryan suggested.

Eric smiled. "Sure I guess. If you've got other plans."

Ryan looked over at Calleigh. "I definitely have something I need to, uh, take care of." Ryan looked like he was slightly in pain now and Calleigh smiled. He continued, "Cal, I'll see you tonight for our usual Wednesday night card games right?!"

"Oh Ryan, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" she said, thinking that he could have come up with _anything _else that seemed slightly more fun than a whole night of playing card games. She caught his drift though and that's all that mattered. Besides, she knew what he really meant was going to be _a lot_ more fun than playing cards.

Eric looked back and forth between the two. "Okay then..." He turned around to grab the lab coat printed with E. DELKO.

Ryan winked at Calleigh while Eric's back was turned, she smiled back, and Ryan left out the door still wearing his lab coat, no doubt on his way to make good use of Frank Tripp's not-so-secret stash of dirty magazines.

**Who would've thought Frank was so bad? xD Anywaaays, I hope it wasn't too horrible. I'd love a review or two. ;) **


End file.
